


Perfect Day

by Mixk



Series: Alive [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should’ve known your trunks would draw that much attention."</p><p>"You weren’t complaining this morning when I put them on," Herc points out.</p><p>"Exactly, I was completely distracted by how tight they are, and how well they fit your ass and package," Raleigh says.</p><p>Or the one where Herc and Raleigh go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsewherewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/gifts).



"Come on, you must’ve used an entire bottle already on me," Herc complains, but lets Raleigh drag him back to their spot on the beach and lay him down on the warm towel nonetheless. He’s actually glad for the break from the harsh sun, his skin hot from having spent so much time out in the open sunlight, and he revels in the dark spot their parasol provides them with. It’s a typically hot summer day in Australia, and Herc is happy for the R&R they’ve been enjoying since they closed the breach.

"Hey, you’re the one with the light complexion, not me," Raleigh says, holding his hands up in defense. "You don’t want to get sunburned, do you? Might make some activities difficult to practice…if you know catch my drift."

"You’ve applied sun screen on me half an hour ago," Herc says in exasperation, trying to contain the chuckle threatening to escape at Raleigh’s bad pun. Raleigh has a point though, and so Herc complies, rolling on his front to let Raleigh straddle him.

"Your skin drinks it," Raleigh argues as he starts rubbing the lotion onto Herc’s back.

"That’s a poorly disguised excuse to get your hands all over me," Herc scoffs, resting his chin on his hands, feeling drowsy from the heat and the relaxing massage Raleigh’s giving him.

"You got me," Raleigh says as he keeps stroking Herc’s skin. "Besides, the people around here really need to be reminded you’re not single."

"You’re being ridiculous," Herc mumbles, eyelids getting heavy and dropping low.

"Am I? I let you out of my sight for one second and you get propositioned," Raleigh says, his movements getting more brusque. "I should’ve known your trunks would draw that much attention."

"You weren’t complaining this morning when I put them on," Herc points out.

"Exactly, I was completely distracted by how tight they are, and how well they fit your ass and package," Raleigh says. 

"Raleigh, those people just recognized me and wanted to say hello, no harm done," Herc tries to reassure his lover, but to no avail.

"No, you don’t just say ‘hello’ to a hot guy on the beach, there’s nothing innocent about that," Raleigh retorts, moving on to Herc’s neck and arms. "And you! You just enable them."

"That’s called being polite, Raleigh," Herc says, more amused than anything at this point. Raleigh gets insanely jealous and possessive sometimes, which is just ridiculous to Herc, for Raleigh has no reason to be. Herc is nothing but faithful—and seriously, has Raleigh ever looked at himself in a mirror?

"You know, maybe I should just fuck you right here, right now on this towel," Raleigh murmurs in his ear, giving a little thrust against Herc’s ass for emphasis. "God knows I’ve thought about it non stop from the moment we got here."

"Why, Raleigh, never pegged you for the exhibitionist type," Herc says, half aroused and half concerned Raleigh might be serious about this. He glances around them, noticing quite a few eyes on them. "People are already looking."

"So? Let them, that’s my point exactly," Raleigh says, moving his hands down to Herc’s sides. "I want everyone on this beach to know you’re mine."

"We can make out as much as you want, but I draw the line at complete nudity, I still have a shred of decency," Herc replies, rolling onto his back to face Raleigh, who straddles Herc again as soon as he’s on his back, rubbing their crotches together. 

"You know what, I’m done with the beach, let’s get out of here," Raleigh says as he takes Herc’s hands to pin them above his head, intertwining their fingers together.

"Are you sure? Because your body says otherwise," Herc chuckles, meeting Raleigh’s heady gaze dead on. It’s so easy to forget about the rest of the world around them when they’re together, looking each other in the eye. In instances like this one, Herc forgets why getting arrested for public indecency is a bad thing.

"Yeah, l’m ready to go," Raleigh stands up quick, gathering their stuff in no time—it’s a good thing they packed light today, and now that he thinks about it, Herc suspects it was done on purpose. Either way, Herc is glad that they can get back to their hotel in under five minutes, having worked up quite the sexual appetite after all these hours of ogling a mostly naked Raleigh, whose golden wet skin glistened in the sun in an unreal way.

"Hurry up, Herc!" Raleigh’s shouts break him out of his thoughts, the latter already a few feet ahead of him. 

"Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!" 


End file.
